My Fault
by BlondeHairBlueEyes14
Summary: One-Shot. Isabelle goes to visit someone's grave. Who's? She is harbouring a secret that she has kept to herself for years. She needs someone to talk to and she just might find it in herself to be happy once again. Please read I worked really Hard.


**Just a quick little One-Shot :0**

**Having a bit of writer's block so I Thought you may enjoy this :)**

**WARNING: Klennex May Be Nessceary :)**

* * *

The bitter cold wind whipped Isabelle's hair around her.  
She pushed her hair behind her ears as she walked up towards the  
grave stone near the back of the grave yard.

She went once a year. Once a year she broke down. Once a year she let  
all the painful memories come flooding back.  
Once a year Isabelle Lightwood lost complete control.

She left earlier than her brothers just as she did every year.  
She liked to have a little bit of time to herself.

As Isabelle walked over to the grave stone the first thing that caught  
her attention as always were the drawings.

The papers fluttered in the wind trying to escape the rocks holding  
them down.

Hot tears filled Isabelle's eyes as the memories she tried so hard to  
keep at the back of her mind came rushing back.

Red hair. Bright green eyes. A happy smile. A comforting hug. A small  
boy. Black hair. Blue eyes. Glasses. Death. Screams.

The tears fell down her face like a waterfall.

She crumpled to the ground in defeat. She tried every year to be the  
strong one. The one that you could lean on.

Isabelle picked up a picture if the ground. Wiping at her eyes she  
looked over the picture.

It was a little boy who loomed to be about 10 or 11.

_Snap_

Isabelle's head whipped up at the sound.  
She saw Clary standing there.

Isabelle stifled a gasp.

Clary bent down and wiped Isabelle tears off her eyes.

" C'mon Iz" Clary said.

The sun peeked out from the grey clouds as if  
saying "Yes go with her"

She got up without a word. She looked over her best friend.

She seemed to shimmer a bit in the light. She was wearing a strapless  
white dress the hung above her bare feet.

Her beautiful auburn red hair was hanging down her back just below her  
knees.

She looked happy. They walked in silence for a little while until Isabelle couldn't take it anymore.

" Why did you leave!" Isabelle asked angrily. She stopped walking so  
she could look Clary in the eyes.

"I didn't have a choice" Clary answered quietly watching her. She was  
waiting for the anger to turn to tears.

"Izzy. I have to go but I want you to promise me something" Clary  
said holding her friends hands tightly, as she continued.

"I want you to wipe away your tears and be the strong, confident,  
brave and amazing girl that was my best friend" Clary said as they  
made their way back to the grave stone.

" I can't just forget you Clary! Your my...you were my best friend"  
Isabelle said correcting her self as tears continued to fall down her face.

" Don't forget. Just move on. Isabelle. Move on" Clary said.

" But I was my fault!" Isabelle blurted out before she could stop herself.

She had never told her brothers this. Isabelle always thought that she should have been the one to go out that night. Not Clary. And now she was dead.

Isabelle watched as Clary shook her head and smiled.

" Izzy. It was not your fault and will never be your fault!" Clary said.

Clary gave Isabelle one final hug and than turned and walked away.

Isabelle found herself crumpled in front of Clary's gravestone once again.

She picked herself off the ground and felt a renewed sense of strength.

She turned to walk away but then turned back to say one thing.

"Happy 21st birthday Clary"

The wind continued to whip around the cemetery.

And finally the grey clouds burst open spilling rain on the ground as if someone finally let out all of her tears.

And if you listened closely you might just hear the faint sound of a girl laughing happily.

* * *

**Make Me Happy And Review?**

**Please Read My Other stories :)**

**And of course a HUGE thank You to my beta Inessss For Dealing with all the drafts of this story :)**

**Thanks For Reading**

**BlondeHairBlueEyes14 3**

**-Mandy 3**


End file.
